Vaporization devices typically comprise at least a reservoir for electronic liquid (“e-liquid”), a coil or other heat source for vaporizing the e-liquid, a vaporization chamber, a battery or other power source for powering the coil or heat source, a mouthpiece, and a body or housing for accommodating all of the other components. The e-liquid can be composed of essential oils and other chemicals such as nicotine and/or cannabinoids. A wick acts as a bridge between the e-liquid in the reservoir and the vaporization chamber.
The vaporization device can be rather compact resembling a conventional cigarette. Often these sort of compact vaporization devices are referred to as vaporization pens or commonly vape pens. Portable vape pens are typically cordless and require a charged battery or batteries to function. The battery (or batteries) can be a single use disposable battery but is advantageously a multiple use rechargeable battery. Often, the battery is attached to one or more vape pens and/or elements of a vape pen and is not easily separated therefrom for charging. In other instances, there may be multiple batteries that are not easily separable from the vaporization device yet still require charging. Given the portable nature of vape pens, a battery charger suited for charging the batteries of vape pens is also advantageously portable and can secure the batteries within the charger.
Battery chargers for rechargeable batteries are known, for example, rechargeable batteries can be charged using a wall adapter, a portable charging case, or a USB charger. However, known chargers do not secure the batteries, report data on accommodate the features associated with batteries for vape pens. Therefore, a device is needed that can reliably secure and charge the batteries of vape pens.